Seasick
by Rylee
Summary: Ein Geschenk bringt Angst und Schrecken über die Bewohner von Port Royal und nur eine Person kann diesen Schrecken besiegen. Doch was ist, wenn diese Person ein Pirat ist und von allen gefürchtet wird?
1. Prologue

**A/N.: **So, nachdem ich den Film auch gesehen habe und total begeistert war, musste ich auch eine Fanfiction dazu schreiben *g*  
Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und ihr reviewt schön, momentan ist es ja noch nicht viel, was ich zu bieten habe - aber man darf doch auf liebe Reviews hoffen (Kritik natürlich auch, habe noch nie eine Fanfiction zu einem Film geschrieben O.o)  
  
LG,  
Rylee  
  
  
  
  


**- Einleitung - **

_Es gibt drei verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie ein Pirat zu Tode kommen kann:   
Einige wenige suchen sich am Ende ihres Lebens eine hübsche tropische Insel und trinken sich dort zugrunde. Oder sie finden nach einem langen Kampf ein nasses Grab auf dem Meeresgrund. Andere werden von ihren Feinden gefangen genommen, um wenig später an den Galgen gebracht zu werden - ein öffentliches Ereignis, das die Gemüter der Menschen auf eine seltsame Weise erfreut.   
Captain Jack Sparrow wurde schon oft von seinen Feinden, den Engländern, gestellt und durfte in einer Gefängniszelle auf seine Hinrichtung warten, doch nur einmal hatte er tatsächlich die Schlinge um den Hals. Damals hatte ihm Will Turner, mit dem er zum einen Wills jetzige Verlobte Elizabeth befreit und zum anderen die Black Pearl' - sein Schiff - von Barbossa zurückerobert hatte, gerettet und zur Flucht verholfen._


	2. I Der Rückkehrer

**- Kapitel 1 -**

"Und was macht Jack Sparrow jetzt, Mutter?", fragte der kleine Junge und sah seine Mutter mit großen Augen an. Es war Abend und über dem Meer neigte sich die Sonne tiefrot in ihr feuchtes Bett, auf der Insel war es bereits dunkel und Regenwolken verdunkelten den Himmel.  
  
"Die Black Pearl fährt weiterhin zwischen den karibischen Inseln umher und nicht wenige mutige Männer behaupten, sie gesehen zu haben - ein Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln, so schnell wie kein anderes nicht einmal die Schiffe der englischen Flotte können mit ihr mithalten", erzählte die Mutter lächelnd.  
  
"Mutter, wann kommt Vater wieder? Was ist, wenn er auf die Piraten trifft?"  
  
Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an und fuhr ihm durch das krause blonde Haar. "Keine Sorge, deinem Vater geht es sicherlich gut. Er kennt die Gewässer."  
  
"Aber Jack Sparrow kennt sie auch!"  
  
Sie nickte. "Und dein Vater weiß auch, wie er den Piraten aus dem Weg gehen kann."  
  
Zweifelnd runzelte der kleine Junge die Stirn und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Decke ein. "Und das Piratengold?"  
  
Seine Mutter strich ihn noch einmal über den Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut, Timmy."   
  
"Darf ich von Piraten träumen?"  
  
"Sicherlich - und wie dein Vater sie in die Flucht schlägt", erklärte seine Mutter und löschte das Licht. Leise ging sie aus dem Zimmer und an der Tür sah sie noch einmal zu ihrem einzigen Sohn.  
  
Ihr Mann James Masterwinch war Handelsreisender, er hatte ein kleines Schiff, mit dem er regelmäßig Waren aus Nordamerika in die Karibik brachte, egal, ob es die neuste englische Mode, Tiere wie Ziegen, Pferde oder Schafe oder - zwar selten, aber es kam vor - auch ein Passagier war.  
Eigentlich hätte er vor einer Woche bereits wieder in Port Royal sein sollen, doch eine Brieftaube hatte vor wenigen Tagen bei der Post die Nachricht abgegeben, dass er einige Tage später von Boston aufgebrochen war - eine Ladung Tee war dort verspätet eingetroffen - und dass sich James Masterwinchs Ankunft in Port Royal deswegen verzögern würde.  
  
Molly Masterwinch seufzte und ging mit schweren Schritten in ihr kleines Schlafzimmer. Sie war Schneiderin und nähte Kleider für die reicheren Inselbewohner. Hoffentlich brachte ihr Mann ihr die neuen Stoffe.  
Noch lange lag sie wach - ihrem Sohn gegenüber hatte sie versucht beruhigt zu klingen, doch in ihrem Inneren fürchtete sie um ihren Mann. Hatte der berüchtigte Jack Sparrow ihn erwischt und alle Mann umgebracht? Es hieß, die Black Pearl ließe nie Überlebende zurück. Doch wer sollte dann diese Geschichten erzählen? Molly schüttelte den Kopf und starrte die Decke an. Irgendwann übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein.  
  
  


Drei Tage vergingen und erst am vierten Tag zeichnete sich ein dunkler Schatten gegen das strahlende Blau des Himmels ab, der sich mit geblähten Segeln rasch der Küste näherte und sich beim Blick durch das Fernrohr als Masterwinchs Schoner entpuppte.  
  
"Er kommt!", brüllte Timmy durch das ganze Haus. "ER KOMMT!"  
  
Molly sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und ihre Gehilfin, ein junges Mädchen namens Naomi, lächelte aufmunternd. "Na, empfang' doch deinen Mann!"  
  
Hastig legte Molly ihr Nähzeug und den Stoff beiseite - es sollte einmal ein Kleid für die Tochter des Gouverneurs werden - und rannte hinter ihrem Sohn aus dem Haus.   
  
Im Hafen herrschte bereits reges Treiben, die Hafenarbeiter hatten den Schoner ebenfalls entdeckt und machten nun alles zum Löschen der Ladung bereit. Aufgeregt sprang Timmy zwischen den Kisten und Tauen umher und winkte wild, einige undeutliche Schemen winkten ihm zurück. Atemlos blieb Molly stehen und sah, wie die Männer das Schiff an den Flottenschiffen vorbeimanövrierten, laute Rufe hallten über den Hafen und sie sog den Geruch des Meeres ein. Hier, direkt am Hafen, nahm man ihn stärker als an jedem anderen Ort des Dorfes wahr und sie erinnerte sich noch allzu deutlich an ihre Überfahrt von England, bei der sie die meiste Zeit mit grünem Gesicht in ihrer Kabine lag. Sie hatte nie verstanden, was James am Segeln fand.  
Der Anker fiel mit einem lauten Platschen ins Wasser und die Seemänner warfen Seile auf den Pier, Hafenarbeiter rannten herbei und vertauten das Schiff.  
  
"Planke!", brüllte ein bärtiger Mann und stapfte an Molly vorbei. Er hatte ein Holzbein und roch nach Whiskey - Jake Fässchen' Barrelman, einer von James' Kunden, der höchstwahrscheinlich auf eine neue Ladung englischen Whiskeys wartete. Er besaß eine kleine Spelunke, direkt am Hafen und dort, in der Singenden Maid' fand man allerlei zwielichtiges Gesindel. Für Molly war es vollkommen unverständlich, wie die Flotte so etwas zulassen konnte, doch James vertrat die Meinung, dass das einfache Volk auch einen Treffpunkt brauchte und die Singende Maid' war dafür genau der richtige Laden.  
  
"Wo's mein Whisky?", gröhlte Barrelman. Molly nannte ihn immer Barrelman und nicht Fässchen' - sie hielt nichts davon, Menschen Namen nach ihrem Aussehen zu geben. "James Masterwinch! Wo steckst du, du Nichtsnutz von einem Seemann??!"  
  
"Vater!!!", schrie Timmy und sprang auf die Planke, als ein in einen dunklen Mantel gekleideter Mann gerade seinen rechten Fuß darauf gesetzt hatte. "VATER!!!"  
Timmy sprang auf den Arm seines Vaters und wurde durch die Luft gewirbelte. "Mein Junge!"  
  
"Masterwinch!"  
  
James ließ Timmy wieder auf den Boden zurück und Fässchen humpelte an den Jungen vorbei. Unwirsch stieß er ihn beiseite. "Wo ist mein Whiskey?"  
  
"Im Laderaum", antwortete James knapp und Fässchen nickte. Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck ging er auf James' Schiff, rhythmisch klackte sein Holzbein auf den Planken. Timmys Vater sah seinem Sohn ins Gesicht. "Mein Sohn, wo ist deine Mutter?"  
  
"Dort!", rief Timmy mit strahlenden Augen. "Hast du mir etwas mitgebracht?"  
  
"Molly!"  
  
Molly lief auf ihren Mann zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. "James, da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Ein Wunder, dass nichts passiert ist!"  
  
Er lachte laut auf. "Aber Molly-Maus! Es gehört mehr dazu, um James Masterwinch den Garaus zu machen. Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch beide!"  
  
"Eine Überraschung?", quiekte Timmy. "Was?"  
  
"Das zeige ich euch später - jetzt möchte ich erst einmal ein schönes, warmes Abendessen. Richtiges Fleisch und eine ordentliche Soße!"  
  
Molly lächelte ihren Mann an. "Das dachte ich mir und habe bereits einen schönen Braten besorgt."  
  
"Wunderbar", seufzte James.  
  
"Ich möchte die Überraschung sehen!", rief Timmy. "Was ist es?"  
  
"Später, mein Sohn."  
  
Timmy verzog das Gesicht. "Wieso nicht? Es wird bald dunkel und dann schickt Mutter mich wieder ins Bett."  
  
"Keine Sorge, sobald meine Männer die Überraschung in mein Haus gebracht haben, werde ich sie dir zeigen"  
  
Molly sah zu dem Schiff und bemerkte ein notdürftig geflicktes Loch in der Seitenwand. "James, was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise.  
  
"Piraten. Sie haben uns überfallen und uns einen Teil der Ladung gestohlen! Wenigstens haben sie uns alle am Leben gelassen"  
  
"Ihr seid was OH JAMES!!!" Schluchzend fiel Molly ihrem Mann um den Hals. "Du weißt, was alles hätte passieren können!"  
  
"Es ist nichts passiert", beruhigte sie ihr Mann. "Es war seltsam - es schien, als ob sie etwas ganz Bestimmtes suchen würden"  
  
"Etwas Bestimmtes?" Molly sah ihren Mann mit großen Augen und er blickte sich verschwörerisch am Pier um.  
"Das erzähle ich dir daheim, hier sind zu viele Ohren, die mithören könnten!"  
  
Mollys Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.  
  
"Gehen wir doch nach Hause und essen erst einmal gut zu Abend", schlug James vor und legte seine Arme um seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Langsam schritten die drei über den Pier, dem Dorf entgegen, was sich dunkel vom Grau des Himmels abhob.  
  
  


Beim Abendessen klopfte es und zwei von James' Männern schleppten eine große Kiste in das kleine Haus. Neugierig sah Timmy zu ihnen hinüber, als sie die Kiste neben der Haustür abstellten. Sein Vater war zu ihnen hinüber gegangen und flüsterte leise mit ihnen, sie nickten kurz und gingen dann wieder in die Nacht hinaus.  
"Hier ist deine Überraschung, Timmy", sagte James und öffnete das schwere Vorhängeschloss. Ein leises Kratzen erklang, als ob scharfe Krallen über die Kiste fahren würden und James hob den mit Löchern versehenen Deckel hoch.  
  
Beinahe augenblicklich sprang ein kleiner Affe aus der Kiste und Molly quiekte. "Was ist das???"  
  
Der Affe kreischte und hüpfte nach zwei großen Sprüngen direkt auf den Esstisch, auf dem er nach der Obstschüssel griff und sich einen Apfel schnappte. Suchend sah er sich um, den Apfel fest mit den Händen umgriffen und kreischte noch einmal.  
  
"BRING DIESES VIECH HIER RAUS!", schrie Molly.  
  
"Ein Affe!", quietschte Timmy. "Ist der für mich???"  
  
"Ja, mein Sohn", antwortete sein Vater und griff nach dem Affen. Der Affe trug ein goldenes Medaillon um den Hals und keifte, als der Mann ihn hochhielt. "Wir haben ihn auf einer Insel gefunden, ganz alleine. Er kam auf uns zu, er scheint zahm zu sein!"  
  
"Und du hast ihn mir mitgebracht?? Darf ich ihn auch mal halten??!" Timmy streckte die Arme aus. "Bitte, bitte!"   
  
"So ein Viech kann doch nicht in unserem Haus leben!", rief Molly empört. "Wer weiß, was er für Krankheiten mitbringt!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, er ist reinlich", erklärte James und gab Timmy den Affen. "Auf dem Schiff hat er sogar unser Geschirr in die Kombüse gebracht. Du musst ihn einen Namen geben."  
  
"Einen Namen?" Mit großen Augen sah Timmy den Affen an, der sich in seinem Arm hin und her wandte. "Ich glaube, ich nenne ihn Sam!"  
  
"Sam? Das ist ein netter Name", meinte James lächelnd und tätschelte seinen Sohn den Kopf. "Er kann ja in einem Korb auf deinem Zimmer schlafen, deine Mutter gibt dir sicherlich einen" Timmys Vater warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner Frau, die mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Affen musterte.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Medaillon?", fragte Timmy und hob es an. Das schwere Gold glänzte matt im fahlen Licht des Esszimmers.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Er trug es schon, als wir es fanden und wir konnten es ihm auch nicht abnehmen. Also hat unser Schmied eine Kette daraus gemacht. Aber es ist doch ganz hübsch, fast wie ein Halsband."  
  
Timmy nickte eifrig. "Kann ich jetzt in mein Zimmer? Ich möchte mit Sam noch etwas spielen und ihn kennen lernen."   
  
Der Affe kreischte und Molly verzog das Gesicht. "Nimm das Viech mit, ich muss wohl ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deinem Vater reden, Timmy!"

______

_Anzeige:_  
Armes kleines FF-Autorchen sucht liebe Leute zum Reviewen - bitte unten links auf das Dropdown klicken ;)


End file.
